Moons Shadow
by Child of Chaos626
Summary: What happens when the gang is sent to find two girls? But what if these girls arn't bad? What-or who- made thim like this? And WHY does Black*Star have such a big ego! Find out here! Well, maybe not the Black*Star ego thing. Nobody will ever know the answer to that.
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry for not updating my other stories that often, so, as an apology, new story! Whoop! So, cruising around fanfiction, found an archive of 'Soul Eater' stories. Not really sure what it is, but I'm pretty sure it's an anime. So, I thought, 'What the heck. Why not?' And ended up here. Oh, yea. There is apparently a character with a big ego, so **

**WARNING: Black*Star's massive ego displayed here.**

**I don't own Soul Eater. You know, I'm going to find out what the heck Soul Eater is! YEA! Without any further ado, my first Soul Eater fanfic!**

It started out as a normal day. Get up, check to make sure everything was all right, and then go to school.

*"HI! I'm the narrator! I will be popping up from time to time, so when you see this, *,that's me! Any way, I'm going to explain what school Black***** Star, Tsubaki, Soul, Kid, Liz, Patti, and Maka go to.

You see, it's not exactly a normal school. For one, the head master is the Grim Reaper. It is called the DWMA, or Death Weapon Mister Academy. It was founded to keep order, and stop chaos from spreading. There are weapons and misters. Misters are the ones who wield the weapons. Weapons are teens and children who can turn into any type of weapon. Soul, Liz, Patti, and Tsubaki are all weapons.

Liz and Patti are twin pistols. They are called the demon pistols. Kid, who's real name is Death the Kid, is their mister.

Soul, who is Soul 'Eater' Evens, is a scythe. His mister is Maka, whose full name is Maka Albern.

Tsubaki is a lot of different weapons. She is a weapon who turns into all sorts of ninja weapons, like the enchanted sword, or the ninja sword. Her mister is Black*Star. He has a massive ego and shouts a lot. He is **supposed **to be the world greatest assassin, but he always keeps shouting about how great he is and just generally messing things up. But he does have his good moments. He is super strong, and really devoted to his friends. He can have his intelligent moments, and he can sometimes pull the team together.

Tsubaki is calm, collected, and quiet. Basically the exact opposite of Black*Star. She is the only known person in the world who is not driven stark raving mad by Black*Star. She is a great cook, and can calm anyone down. She is respected and admired at school and by her friends, but she doesn't let that go to her head. She is extremely caring about her friends, mainly Black*Star, because she knows that one day his reckless actions might get him killed or worse, but there might be something more to it…

Soul is the 'cool' guy. He hides his emotions behind a tough outer wall, and never lets anyone see them. He cares about his friends, and will do anything to protect them, but he can't let any one know that. It would ruin his 'reputation.' He can play the piano, and he plays dark, brooding themes. He loves jazz music, and he has a little demon of madness inside his head. He only opens up to Maka, and very rarely does he even do that.

Maka is the 'leader' of the group. She is caring, and is able to withstand a lot of pain. She has a short fuse, and is known to 'Maka Chop' people a lot. (Mostly Soul.) She is willing to do anything for her friends, and is really loyal. She has more power than she relies, and she sometimes doesn't know what to do with it. She has a good-for-nothing papa, who is a player. He tries to win her trust, but fails in the most humors ways.

Liz is nice, but a kind of scardy-cat. She is afraid of most things, but she gets over them quickly. The things she is most afraid of are ghosts and dusty, cramped spaces. She is a kind of factionist, but not that bad. She has patients, but sometimes it wears thin, and people learn how she got the name 'demon' pistol. She has her dumb moments, but most of the time she is pretty smart. She is extremity over protective of her sister, Patti, and her mister, Kid.

Patti is the child of the group. Even though she is like, 15, she acts like a 3 year old. She is obsessed with giraffes. She is almost always laughing, and she loves coloring, mostly giraffes. She may act like a child, but she is smarter than she lets on. It seems as though she is making up for years of lost childhood. She is extremely dangerous, and she can get scary when she wants to.

Death the Kid is the Grim Reapers child. He is known by Kid, and he has a weird obsession with symmetry. If he sees something asymmetrical, and he can't fix it, he gets a nosebleed and passes out. He is extremely powerful, and can beat the stuffing out of anyone if he choses to. He doesn't even show all his power, and he can still defat the bad guy in a matter of seconds. He is calm, never shows emotion to _anyone, _and almost always has a poker face. When he smiles, it is a tiny, tiny, tiny, tiny, _tiny _one. When he gets upset, it's like a volcano just erupted. In other words, if he does get upset at you, you might want to pack up your bags and move to Pluto.

And that's about all! Now, back to the story."

Anyway, it was supposed to be a normal day, but the gang was about to find out how wrong they were.

When Liz and Patti got up, everything seemed fine. They did the daily routine, getting up, making sure the house was symmetrical, even though Kid had gotten much better at controlling his freak-outs, they didn't want to take any chances. After that, they would wake up Kid, who would then get dressed, as did they, and then they would have breakfast, and go to school.

They arrived and met up with the rest of the gang.

Soul had his snow white hair pulled up by a headband, with a sweatshirt, and some jeans. He had his hands shoved deep into his sweatshirt pockets, and had his normal shark toothed grin in place. He looked around with his deep chrisom eyes. (Chrisom is red.)

Maka had her blazer and long black coat on, along with her plaid skirt. Her ash blond hair was pulled up into two low pigtails, as normal. She had a friendly smile on, and a twinkle in her green eyes.

Black*Star had on a blue muscle shirt, which showed of his star tattoo on his right shoulder. (I think it's his right…) He also had on his jeans and shoes. His blue hair defied gravity, as he shouted something about how awesome he was.

Tsubaki had on her pale yellow dress that had slits on both sides, as well as her white leggings. Her long black hair was pulled into a high ponytail. She had a kind smile in place as she nodded to whatever Black*Star was ranting about now. She also had on her dark blue flats.

Kid had gone casual today, so he had on a white T that had a skull in the middle, symmetrically of course. He also had on black jeans. He still had his dark hair with the three white lines that when only half the way across his head, which infuriated him to no end, as well as his golden eyes, that were darker closer to the pupil, and had a thin line of black separating the dark from the light, indicating balance.

Liz had on her normal red, sleeveless, bellybutton length, turtleneck shirt as well as dark blue jeans. Her long light brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail, and she had on her white-and-blue cowboy hat on top of her head. She smiled lightly as she looked at everyone through her dark blue eyes.

Patti had on the same thing as Liz, only she had puffy shorts instead of jeans, she had sky blue eyes, and her hair was much shorter and light blond. She laughed and jumped around, chasing after a butterfly that flew across her path.

They met about half way to the school.

"HELLO! YOU NO LONGER HAVE TO BE SAD! YOUR GOD IS HERE! HAHAHAHAH! YAHOO!" Black*Star yelled, pumping his fist into the air.

"MAKA CHOP!" Maka shouted as she brought a hard cover book that lord knows where she got down on Black*Star's head.

There was now a rather large dent in his head. He grabbed his head and hopped around, shouting in pain. "WHAT THE HECK, MAKA!"

"You were being annoying." She responded simply.

The rest of the trip was considerably quieter.

They got to the school and hurried over to class Crescent Moon.

When they got there, Prof. Stein was sitting in his chair, his glasses on the bridge of his nose. His gray/white hair was flying around in the 'mad scientist' look.

"Ah, so you have arrived." He turned to face them and started to twist the screw in his head.

You see, when Stein, whose full name is Franken Stein, was younger, he saw everything as an experiment, including himself, so for reasons unknown to all, he put a oversized screw in his head, and he has stiches all over his body. Even his gray shirt and lab coat were covered in stiches.

"Please, keep standing there like idiots. It helps everyone." Stein said in monotone.

Maka gave a start, and almost ran to her seat. Everyone else followed more slowly.

"Ok, class. Today we will be dissecting a frog." The whole class groaned. Stein ignored them and started to talk about how to dissect a frog properly, when the mirror started to ring. *Yes, I said mirrors. The Grim Reaper uses mirrors as his telephones. *

"Hello?" Stein answered the mirror.

"Hey, hello, what's up?" Lord Death asked in his chipper voice. "I need Maka, Kid, Soul, Liz, Patti, Tsubaki, and Black*Star to report to the Death room."

Stein looked up at them. "You heard Lord Death. Go." With that, they scrambled out of the room.

"I wonder why Lord Death called us to the Death Room." Tsubaki thought out loud.

"I bet it's because he wanted to give the most important mission of all time to me, the great Black*Star, the guy who is going to surpass god!" Black*Star smirked, as he shoved his thumb to his chest.

Kid sweat dropped. "Then why would he call the rest of us?"

"Oh. Right."

When they got into the Death Room, which was a room that was painted sky blue with clouds literally flouting around the room and had crosses scattered around in a very asymmetrical manner, much to Kids irritation.

They walked in and saw Lord Death standing in front of his mirror. He had on his black robe and his white mask on.

He turned to them and greeted them. "Hello! Hi, hi! What's sup?"

"Hi, father." Kid waved. "Why did you call us here? Has there been another outbreak of madness? Has Medusa done something _again_?"

"No, no. Nothing like that." Lord Death turned back to his mirror, which he had turned away from to say hello to the teens. (A/N Not sure of their age. Lets just say that they are all 17.) "You see, there are two girls who are terrorizing South Africa. They haven't killed anyone, but they have all the means to. I want you to find them and make sure that they don't harm anyone. While you're at it, keep a look out for other threats, and be careful. They are both weapons that have the poetical to kill or seriously maim you. Justin will drop you off. You will be going in 5 hours. You are let out of school early today. You may go pack now."

"WHAT?! Only 5 hours! That's so soon! GAH!" Maka started to freak out because they were going to leave so soon.

"Lets go, then!" Soul grabbed Maka's arm and ran out of the Death Room, making it to their house in record time.

Everyone sweat dropped at their friend's stupidity. Kid and Liz both grabbed one of Patti's arms and started to drag her to the mansion. This was not an easy task, seeing as one of the clouds made a giraffe, and Patti was mesmerized by it. She wanted to break its neck so _badly_!

Black*Star and Tsubaki were the only ones who exited normally, and Spirit, who had just walked in, nearly had a heart attack when her realized it, for this moment in time was so rare, it was a honor to be there.

Spirit had tears of joy streaming down his face when he saw it. A bunch of news people came out of no were and started to interview him on how it felt to be there on such an amazing moment.

"It was truly a blessing," Spirit blubbered. "I was so honored to have been there."

(Time skip)

After everybody went home and got packed, they met at the airport.

"THE MIGHTY BLACK*STAR IS HERE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Black*Star yelled, doing a victory pose while Tsubaki tried in vain to get him to calm down and stop yelling. She should know by now that doesn't work very well.

"Don't make me Maka Chop you!" Maka waved a threating hard cover book in the air. Seriously, were does she keep all of these things?!

Black*Star shut up after that.

"Well, lets go to Africa!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! I'm back!**

**Kid- Nooooooooooo! Why cruel world? Why?**

**Deal with it.**

**Liz- REVIEW!**

The trip on the plan wasn't very eventful, if you don't count Maka nailing Black*Star in the head with a giant book. *It looked very painful**.** *

They got to Africa and got off the plane. As soon as they got out, Black*Star disappeared… again.

"Has anyone seen Black*Star? BLACK*STAR? WHERE DID YOU GO?" Tsubaki yelled.

"HAHAHAHA! I AM THE GREAT BLACK*STAR! NONE SHALL PASS ME! ONE DAY I WILL SURPASS GOD! BOW DOWN TO YOUR GOD!" They heard Black*Star yell…. From the top of the fricken airport.

"Whaaaaaaa… How did he get up there in the span of about 3 seconds with out us noticing?" Kid was dumbfounded. "It's Black*Star," Liz sighed, rubbing her temples. "Who knows with him."

"…. Valid point…"

"I'll challenge you, wimp!" Soul looked up, surprised when he heard the voice of a young girl yell at Black*Star.

"Shade, not now. We're trying to keep a low profile!" Another girl called to the one called 'Shade'. "Let her be, Maddie. She deserves a little fun," said her friend, who had a chaotic glint in her eye. 'But, Crissa!" Maddie whined. "Trust me, I would stop her, but when Shade sets her mind to something, she can't be stopped."

Shade stepped into the light. She had black hair and unusual gold eyes. She was wearing a dark purple shirt that said, 'Problem?' on the front, and 'I thought so' on the back. She also had on a pair of long jeans that nobody should be wearing when it was this hot outside.

In fact, all of them were wearing strange things.

Crissa was wearing her black hair up in a ponytail, but she had on a long sleeve _black _T and _gloves!_ Her silver eyes were darting around impatiently.

Maddie had her long brown hair down and she had on gloves, too! She also had on a dark green short sleeve shirt and shorts. Her unnaturally bright green eyes looked at Black*Star with pity.

The last one, which nobody noticed before had her black hair covering on eye and had gloves, pants, _and _a long sleeved shirt on!

The last one smirked slightly, finally opening her eyes, which were bright silver. She gave a light laugh. "Oh, I'm not worried about her; it's that other guy. He's about to have his butt whipped."

Kid looked around just in time to see Black*Star having his butt kicked. Oh my god. She's physic.

"Black*Star! Are you ok?" Tsubaki, being her kind self, went over and helped Black*Star up. "I'm fine. Nothing can bet the mighty… gah…" And he passed out.

Everyone sweat dropped, including the new girls.

Soul, Kid, and Liz approached the girls. "Who are you anyway?" Liz asked, getting straight to the point. "Yea, and how could Shade kick Black*Star's butt so easily? He is practically undefeated, besides me!" Kid exclaimed, his arms flailing and hitting Patti in the face.

Crissa turned to us, her eyes sparkling with chaos. "It's none of your dang business. Now, GET OUT!" She yelled.

"Calm down, Crissa!" said Maddie, who seemed to be the calm one in the group, but deep in her bright green eyes, a madness danced. The type of madness that mad your hair stand up on end.

"Ok, we're going." Ivy, which was the other girl's name, called to the other girls.

"Coming," called Maddie, who was practically dragging Shade away from Black*Star so that she wouldn't bet him up again.

Crissa gave us one more long look, and followed her friends.

Just before they left, Crissa's sleeve came up, and Tsubaki caught a glimpse of metal shining beneath it.


End file.
